An aqueous cleaning solution is typically used in machine shops, automotive repair facilities, or other types of workshops or factories to clean and/or cool various equipment or parts. The aqueous cleaning solution washes away oil, sludge, and various types of debris, such as metal shavings, from the equipment or parts. The used aqueous fluid is then stored in barrels or drums for later disposal.
Various filtering devices are used to remove oil, sludge, and/or debris from the aqueous cleaning solution so that the aqueous cleaning solution can be recycled. These filtering devices typically use a pump to draw the aqueous fluid from a reservoir of the aqueous fluid through a skimmer that floats on the aqueous fluid; remove the oil, sludge, and/or debris at various filtering stages; and, return the clean aqueous fluid back to the reservoir. The oil is typically removed by pumping the aqueous fluid into a drum. The oil floats to the top of the aqueous fluid when in the drum. Accordingly, by drawing the aqueous fluid from a bottom portion of the drum, the oil remains in the drum. Another filtering stage may be typically used after the oil filtering stage to remove any sludge or debris from the aqueous fluid. A filter may be used that includes a mesh therein to trap debris and/or sludge. Continuing the filtering process will eventually recycle the aqueous fluid in the reservoir to provide substantially clean aqueous cleaning solution in the reservoir. When the drum fills mostly with oil, the drum can be emptied or replaced with another drum. The mesh inside the filter can also be removed for replacement or cleaning.
Several drawbacks to the above-described filtering device exist. These filtering devices include a number of parts that are connected together to provide the above-described operation. When the drum fills and should be replaced or emptied, several or a large number of parts may have to be disassembled from the filtering device to gain access to the drum to empty or replace the drum. After the drum is replaced or emptied, the parts must be reassembled before commencing the filtering operation. The above-described filtering devices typically draw aqueous fluid from one reservoir. Therefore, to clean the aqueous fluid in several reservoirs, either the reservoirs must be connected, or the aqueous fluid in each must be filtered separately with the filtering device. The separate filtering of the reservoir may entail either an operator physically moving the filtering device from reservoir to reservoir, or having long enough hoses that can reach all of the reservoirs. Furthermore, the above-described filtering devices are manually operated in that a user turns on a pump to run the filtering device and has to turn off the pump either when the drum fills with oil or when the filtering operation is finished or has to be stopped for any reason. Accordingly, an operator must be at least attending the filtering operation continuously or frequently.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for filtering device that can simultaneously and/or selectively operate on several reservoirs, includes components that are connected together and arranged so as to provide easy access to the drum and the contents thereof, and includes a control system for automatic operation thereof.